dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Takashi Dragonway
Alexander Dragonway is a college student at Higashi Academy and a Fallen Angel-Human Hybrid, being the son of both Azazel and Mia Dragonway as well as one of the two eldest siblings of three children, being the second oldest child. He is called the Strongest Fallen Angel-Human Hybrid. He is the possessor of The True Apocalypse Dragon Emperor, Acnologia; wielding the Sacred Gear Chaos Edge. Appearance Many people have contributed Alexander´s appearance to that of an delinquent due to his looks. Despite his young age, Alexander is ´well-endowed´ and solidly built which combined with his broad shoulders, as well as the way he bears himself with great dignity, gives him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. Alexander has faded dark blue hair- his most distinct feature- which is often swept back and kept relatively long though the length varies as the back brushes the back of his neck with the front bangs framing his forehead just above the eyes while the sides extends just below the jawline; his casual hairdo is wild and unkempt. His eyes are typically a green color though this often ranges between two specific colors of green depending on the surrounding light; in places such as a dimmed room they appear to be sea-green while in other places such as outside in the sun they are emerald-green. These are other traits he inherited from his late mother. His face, however, is that of his fathers though his features are considered to be more handsome. He also inherited his fathers height as he stands at 6 feet 2 inches. Many have noted that Alexander has a charming and warm smile. As part fallen angel, Alexander has a total of 14 black wings though they are unlike those of others seen due to his wings being literally made out of darkness. While out swimming, he wears an open, long sleeve red-and-black hoodie, which shows his chest and eight-pack abs, black-and-red swimming trunks and black sandals. Personality While many often compare Alexander´s looks to that of a delinquent, he is quite the opposite and has many personality traits. He is first shown to be a collected and collective person who is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when being picked on . Many who knew his mother have commented that Alexander is like his mother in many ways; he has her kindness as he is always trying to make friends with others and has a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him though he will scold others whenever necessary. He, however, has much of Azazels personality as he does his mother. Pacifist in nature, he prefers to talk his way out of trouble and conflicts rather then to resort to violence. He will even use his appearance to either threaten or scare off the people. Alexander is considered to be just as charismatic as he is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. He is also perverted given his fondness for breasts and often gets nosebleeds whenever he witnesses one of the girls, or any girl really, performing a lewd act even if its by accident such as when he accidentally walked in a room where Stella, Ai and Hana were changing clothes. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them Above all else, Alexander treasures his relationships with the girls and those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why the girls within his group are in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that Druella, Ai and Hana are in love with him, Alexander refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threatens either one, his demeanor quickly change's as he becomes cold and dangerous. One thing to note is that despite his peaceful nature, Alexander enjoys fighting and often restrains himself from using his full potential in order to prolong the fight. He gets bored with fighting opponents he finds weak and finds entertainment in fighting strong opponents who give him a challenge. However, he doesn't seek to start fights for no reason and refuses to fight humans or opponents weaker than him Des History Powers and Abilities Immense Power: Being the son of the Governor General who founded Grigori and a female exorcist who was known as the strongest female exorcist, Alexander is viewed to be incredibly powerful. Originally he wielded power equivalent to a Ultimate-Class Devil with a testament to his power being that he possessed 12 wings despite his young age but after undergoing intense training he gained power equivalent to the Super Devil Sirzechs which is represented by him now having a total of 14 wings. Many have viewed that with this power and the power of Acnologia through Chaos Edge, he would undoubtedly be one of the strongest beings there is. This was further proven after hearing about his future self who was strong enough that the latter was able to rule the world in their timeline. He is also able to exert this in the form of a black and blue aura which has been described by Stella and many others as being "strong, powerful and warm" though this quickly changes whenever Alexander is feeling intense negative emotions as it becomes "cold and terrifying" to the point that it can often times leave those who feel it to be overwhelmed and incapacitated with fear. Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Alexander is blindingly fast, capable of swinging his sword so fast that rain drops cannot escape his blade over a wide volume . Enhanced Stamina: Due to the training he received upon awaking his sacred gear, Alexander possesses a high amount of stamina capable of fighting for long periods of time and using Chaos Claw ability for extended periods as well as its incomplete Balance Breaker without a time limit. However, exerting himself to much can result in him unable to sustain the Balance Breaker. Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Alexander's agility allows him to perform high feats of agility such as leaping very high and across large distances, jump from several stories up and land lightly on his feet and perform a multitude of acrobatic, gymnastic and martial feats such as flips, handsprings and spinning kicks. He can also process moving objects much better than most can, allowing him to catch projectiles in mid-air and dodge or block attacks with ease. Incredible Durability and Endurance: Alexander´s body is incredibly durable to physical harms as he is shown multiple times capable simply shrugging off wounds and taking attacks that would disable or outright kill many others. During a fight with a pair of Gogmagogs, he was caught and smashed between their fists but emerged unharmed. However the most impressive feat of durability Alexander has displayed is when he was able to survive in the Dimensional Gap for approximately two minutes without the use of his Balance Breaker or any magical protection though doing this left him heavily injured. He also has a high pain tolerance which is what allows him to keep on moving despite being seriously injured. The darkness that his wings are made of is capable of solidifying and hardening itself to protect Alexander from attacks. Regeneration: Alexander has incredible regeneration capabilities and is able to heal himself from grievous wounds that many others would normally be unable to survive with miraculous speed. How he gained this ability is unknown though Azazel has speculated that it is something Alexander has inherited from his mothers side Flight: Being part fallen angel, Alexander is capable of flight using his fallen angel wings. Immense Light Weaponry: As part fallen angel, Alexander is able to use light based weaponry to help him in a fight. He is skilled enough to form other weapons besides spears. He can also create multiple weapons at once and send them flying without showing signs of exhaustion. However Alexander doesn't use this much mainly because he tends to forget about it. Master Magician: Alexander is extremely talented in using magic and has learned several types in a short period though refrains from using it as magic tires him out faster Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: As his mother was a former exorcist who possessed a large amount of light attribute and had the capability to wield a holy sword, Alexander inherited the same light and is able to wield any Holy Sword without artificial means. Magical Pacts and Contracts: Alexander has a natural talent in the use of making contracts and pacts with other beings . He currently has made only two; one magical pact with Druella and one magical contract with Other Skills Master Combatant: Due to his hair, Alexander was often subjugated to bad rumors and bullying when he was young. As such, he put himself through vigorous training and learned hand-to-hand combat skills in order to stand up for himself. This was shown when he was able handle multiple opponents at once. After training with Tannin and Azzazel, Alexander became more skillful as shown during his fight with Larcade who he was able hold his own against after the latter defeated him during their first fight. After training with Sun Wukong, his skills were further improved that he is able to fight God-Class opponents without the use of his Balance Breaker Multilingualism: As part Fallen Angel, Alexander has an passive ability which enables him to speak to others with them hearing him in the language they are most familiar with. Despite this, he was taught how to actually speak in different languages and can speak his native English as well as fluent Japanese, Romanian and seasoned Russian (albeit with a thick accent). First Aid: Alexander know's the basics of first aid as well as how to apply it to others though this is limited to certain things such as making slings and resetting broken bones Willpower: One major characteristic of Alexander is his indomitable will. Despite anything dangerous thrown at him, Alexander will alway push forward and never never up. With that said one of the few things that will break Alexander's will even for a moment will be losing those close to him Animal communication: As shown several times, Alexander has a rather unusual/particular way with animals in a manner in which most others don't and has an innate ability to communicate and bond with the creature both magical and non-magical. Cooking: Though Alexander typically isn't the one who cooks, the times he does usually has positive results from the people who try it and sometimes causes others to have food orgasms. Seduction: Though Alexander might not seem like it at first, he has shown multiple times a natural talent in seducing others as he is extremely hard to turn down in part to his good looks. Druella has stated on several occasions that he would be hard to beat for most Incubi, the male versions of Succubi, and even Aphrodite has commented that he would make a wonderful replacement for Eros if Alexander was born a demigod Sexual Dominance Expert: Thanks to expert "training" by Druella and extensive "practice" with his servants, Alexander has become highly proficient in the ways of sexually subduing women, to the point that he is able to easily make one of his classmates orgasm several times in mere moments by simply groping her breasts. Equipment Chaos Edge: Alexander's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Chaos Edge holds the spirit/soul of the Chaos Dragon, the True Apocalyptic Dragon Emperor, Acnologia, the son of the True Dragon Great Red and the Dragon God Ophis. It is said that when fully mastered it has the power to destroy the former. Chaos Edge takes a form similar to that of the Boosted Gear as it takes the appearance of an clawed albeit having an jet black color scheme and a crimson jewel placed above the palm area while a pair of silver spikes mark the back of the gear. It is on the wielder's right hand. Chaos Edge has the ability to Devour every 10 seconds without limit which allows the wielder to devour an opponent's attack via absorbing it into wielders body in which they can either redirect the attack back at the opponent or use it to boost the wielders own power and its sub-ability Copy which allows the wielder to copy an opponent's and/or sacred gears ability. However, due to Copy consuming the users lifespan, it was banned from Alexander using by Azazel. *Chaos Edge Apocalypse Armor: The Balance Breaker of Chaos Claw, also know as the Armor of the Black Dragon God, that manifests a muscular jet black dragon armor with dark blue jewels while the eye sections are crimson matching the user's physique and Alexander's main battle form. However the way the armor appears is unique; instead of merely manifesting to cover the user's body, darkness and blue flames erupt from the ground before wrapping around their body as it solidifies until forming the Apocalypse Armor. The armor drastically increases the user's power, abilities, speed, and defense as well as allowing him to survive in the Dimension Gap. In this form, Alexander can use Devour without the 10-second limit. The Chaos Claw also has the ability to absorb the attacks of others through the use of Total Consumption similar to the sacred gears base form ability Devour though unlike the latter, Alexander can also use it the absorb the energy of the surrounding environment and people though at the risk of stealing their life and killing them. At the back of the armor, there are two rocket boosters that give a temporary boost of speed and flight. Alexander first activated his imperfect version of Apocalypse Armor through sheer will power though was able to remain in this version for extended periods of time without self-sacrifice on his part. Despite only being an incomplete version, it is as powerful as both completed versions of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing Scale Mail. It wasn't until during his second fight with Larcade that Alexander was able to complete his Balance Breaker, the want for more power to protect his family triggering the evolution. Upon activation of his complete Balance Breaker, the Apocalypse Armor gained a pair of Dragon Wings similar to Divine Dividing though the wings are jet black with blue markings while the eight energy feathers are also blue *'Chaos Edge Apocalypse Drive': A form similar to the Juggernaut Drive and alternative to Breakdown the Beast. The Apocalypse Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Acnologia granting the user immense power at the risk of causing the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power at a faster pace than the Juggernaut Drive. Alexander activates an incomplete version of this form when Shiro was badly injured with the intense levels of hate, anger and fear triggering the Apocalypse Drive. In this form, Alexander's speed is greatly increased to the extent that he cleared an large distance within seconds before anyone else could react. Additionally, the sudden release of power was great enough that it caused an explosion similar to that of a nuke ** : It's finishing that is the most powerful attack of the Chaos Edge. A white glow appears from in the mouth of the form that grows in intensity before shooting a powerful beam of blinding white energy of immense destructive power. * * Quotes * (To Acnologia upon meeting him) ¨Alright you overgrown lizard. You´ve been living in my body for god knows how long and now its time to pay rent. For now, I´ll take some of your power.¨ Trivia * His birthday is October 12th. * His favorite food is Dango. Themes * All Good Things- For The Glory Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Skullguy123 Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Fanon Characters